


It is in your eyes

by Steph_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: The  moment they locked eyes, their lives changed.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel was happy to on a tour for his book. Dean was taking over his brother book shop while he was on his honeymoon with Jess, he was in charge during two weeks and he needed to organize everything for a writer presenting his book.   
Per indications of Sam he had to pick him up, drive him to the hotel, be nice and welcoming and prepare the store for a public event. Dean got a copy of his book because he thought it would be quite weird to spend time with the guys without having even had a look at his work.  
He got the book from a huge pile at his brother's shop, the title "The angel of thrusday" well ... people were excited about the reading and signing so... how bad can the book be?

(Just little teaser, it will have 10 chapters)


	2. The angel I see in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets the Angel of thrusday and he meets Castiel, his creator. Can he fall in love with both?

Dean spent the day with his head on the book, damm it was good!.  
The book was about a fallen angel, the angel of thrusday. He had made a mistake and he has disappointed his brother and sisters in heaven so he was destined to earth where is is a little lost until he had met Jensen.  
Jensen was a good man living in a small town that had found Misha, that was the angel´s name, walking under the heavy rain by the road. He had stopped to help him. offer him a safe place to stay.  
Misha was quite naive of the human ways despite having all the knowledge of creation in his head. He shared his knowledge with Jensen as he instead lectured him in the human ways. Misha Joins Jensen on his good deeds and they slowly fall in love with each other.  
Dean wanted to see how it ended, it was important, he was so invested in them getting together but they both seemed quite oblivious of the other affections...it was a little unnerving. Dean reached the final chapter, where Jensen suffered a fatal accident and Misha tries to use his angelic powers to save him. The angels angry for his intervention punish him and take his angelic grace, leaving him human, cold and scared. And that is it. The end.  
Dean felt like the earth beneath his feet has shaken.  
Misha´s pain was so very real.  
Was Jensen dead? Or was his effort to saving him while risking his own grace enough?  
What is going to happen to Misha now that he is human?  
Dean felt like crying. He decided to read it all again.  
So he did.

Several days later, it was time to meet Castiel Novak at the airport. He printed a sign and waited until a handsome man with electric blue eyes and a long tan coat said hello.  
"I am castiel Novak" he said with an attractive deep voice  
"Hi, my name is Dean Winchester, I am Sam´s brother and I will be taking care of everything while you are here" he extended his hand and Castiel shook it.  
"Nice to meet you Dean" he smiled genuinely  
"Trust me , the pleasure is all mine. I was looking forward to meet the man behind the book" Dean said taking Castiel´s luggage and pointing towards the car "this is us" Dean said and put the luggage in the trunk before opening the door for the author  
"Wow I love your car is it a 68?" he asked  
"67, you like cars?" Dean asked  
"Well it is difficult not to like something so beautiful and well preserved" said Castiel and Dean smiled. Damm he was nice!  
"Tell me what are the plans then?" asked Castiel  
"Well, I was going to drop you at your hotel to give you some time to rest, take a relaxing shower or anything you need, the hotel in a block away from the store. I was thinking you might come down to the store once you are ready, see the place, check the stand and then i can take you to have diner, show you the town, what do you think? asked Dean  
"Sound great, will your spouse join us? asked Cass  
"No spouse or partner, so it will be just the two of us" Dean said and he would swear that he saw Castiel smirk a little.

When he was finally by himself Dean felt like he could breathe again, Damm he was magnetic, the deep voice his electric eyes... he was like... he was like he had imagined Misha to be.  
he had already a crush going on with the angel and had the hots for the writer... he was so crewed.


	3. The author behind the book

When Castiel arrived to the bookstore, Dean was behind the counter finishing the last posts in social media announcing the event tomorrow. When he heard the door open he looked up from the computer to find Castiel staring with those magnetic blues.  
"Hi, the store is very cozy" said Castiel looking at the fireplace and the sofas.  
"The fire will be lit for tomorrow, it gets quite cold around here in winter and we like our customers to feel welcomed. Like at home" said Dean "This was my mom´s book store, I used to work here alongside her when I was a teen" Castiel must have noted the sadness in his words  
"How long did she passed away?" he asked softly  
"Almost ten years ago, cancer" Dean said "Working here turned out to be too much for me without her, my brother was finishing his degree and he took over the shop. He has updated it, has very active social media page, the business goes well" said Dean  
"So what do you do for a living Dean, when you are not tasked with babysitting a weird writer?" asked Castiel who was not sitting in the couch by the fireplace  
"I am a mechanic, I had always been good with cars, so that is what I do. And Castiel, babysitting you is no task at all, I loved your book" said Dean getting closer to the fireplace and lighting the fire  
"Did you read it?" Castiel asked  
"Don´t sound so confused, of course I did. First I wanted to know the book so I didn´t look like a disrespectful ignorant..." said Dean  
"And second?" asked Castiel  
"The moment I opened the fist page I was gone, I ready it on a stride and when I finished i felt...." Castiel and Dean looked at each other "i felt broken, so I re-read it that same day"  
"tell me more, you said broken, why?" asked Castiel  
Dean stood up and prepared two mugs of hot cocoa and stated talking about his feelings, about what Jensen and Misha had, how than made him feel, how he related to their solitude and how he felt like they had found a one in a lifetime type of love... only to be separated by death... "I would have fallen for him too, no matter the risk"  
"Even in the possibility of loosing him is high and then you would be human alone?" asked Castiel  
"yes" Dean said sure of it. He tended the cup to Castiel who smiled fondly  
"I already have the second book, it is almost finished, maybe you would like to have a look at it" said Castiel  
"Really? Why me?" asked Dean  
"Because it seems you understand them, you understand what i wanted to write..." Castiel sipped at his cocoa "I like it here"  
Dean smiled and told him that he would call for diner to be delivered there, so they could enjoy the fire longer. The pizza arrived 15 minutes later and Castiel seemed delighted with the menu. They talked about the book and their lives for hours until it was so late that it was almost morning.  
Dean walked Castiel to the hotel and told him he would pick him up for a late lunch before the book signing in the afternoon. The author behind the book was a dream. His eyes were not of this world.  
Dean was falling in love.


End file.
